Darren the angel that saved me
by darrendotchris
Summary: hope you guys like! read away
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Two years younger isn't that bad to have a crush on someone,you like them so much you make your self believe age doesn't matter it cease's to exist. In reality age matters there's something wrong with you if you like a guy whose in their 40's and your only fifteen.

I like someone, Hes two years older than me, I may sound like a creep but I know almost everything about him. He wants to be an actor and singer just like me, I guess that's why I'm so drawn to him like a magnetic pull. He also has good looks, problem is,is hes more active, goes to drama class and puts on performances and I'm a loser.

I know what a loser is and what qualifies for being one. I'm the definition, I'm constantly being left behind by so called friends, always feeling alone, being anti-social, and never noticed. I am invisible. Don't get me wrong being a loser isn't the end of the world I love how we all get together and aren't ashamed of being known for what we are.

Looks matter I don't care who you are if you say they don't that's a flat out lie. We live in a world where people vote for student government based on their looks and popularity status, it doesn't matter if the really smart girl or guy worked hardest for the job, the better looking always gets it. I have long straight dark hair. Hey don't get me wrong or go jumping ahead, just because I say that doesn't mean I look hot. I could look like king kong with blown out hair. My hair falls to the middle of my back, I'm in the middle of chubby and chubby at that awkward stage where you cant tell if I'm loosing or gaining weight. I have acne and pimples all over my face it's like a never ending game of connect the dots, I'm also five feet two and have deep hazel brown eyes, they change color with my mood. I'm PuertoRican, Dominican, with a little bit of Filipino and a little Irish. Id say I have a nice smile if you like staring into white lights. Hygiene is something I always cherish with my full heart. Who wants to be friends with someone who stinks.

As years past in junior high I grew tired of the teasing and the heart aching sadness I always felt. People didn't want to go near me, they feared I was contagious and if they came close they would automatically be but into my category as nothing. I knew if I didn't do something depression would settle in and I would kill myself, the world is a nasty and cruel place to live in. I could no longer keep telling myself that I am superior to all those around me, tired of giving myself stupid and useless pep talks in the mirror every morning. I was tired of only making it through the day with my two friends Samantha and Morgan which I don't have anymore.

When I moved from Texas I left my two best friends. To me it seemed like you can only have two best friends, when you have a lot it's guaranteed you will have a fake one in the mix. Best friends stay with you through thick and thin, you share money and don't ask for paybacks, best friends don't ditch you once a new maybe better offer comes along. They are flat out and tell you the honest truth no matter how hard it might be for you to hear, someone who doesn't care how you dress or how much money you have, someone who knows your past, your craziness and weirdness, they know your completely insane but choose to stay because you guys are family. Now that I moved I am occasionally ditched by my so called friends.

I got sick of everything, tired of being chubby and called flubber bubber, tired of being the girl who has no friends and is invisible so I did something about it. I got up every day in the summer and worked out, itook care of my face and by the end I was hot and I knew it. Its the warm summer and high schools about to begin I am a new person.

"Maddie your going to be late its the first day for gods sake" my moms voice carried up to my room, rushing me.

"God mom I wish you would shut up and let me be late" I shouted harshly towards her.

"I am your mother and I will be respected in this house, your grounded" she hollered back.

As I made my way out the door angry and furious at her she wished me good luck but, I didn't care the anger got the best of me, "I hate you" I told her closing the door.

I trotted off to school still having hate in my chest trying to put those thoughts to the back of my mind. I was happy at the new attention I was getting. Some girls don't like being whistled at but this just made me more certain at how much I transformed when a group of guys were doing it to me! That never happened to me before.

When I got to school it wasn't anything like the streets, people were already in their groups and yet again I was invisible it didn't matter that I was pretty or that I had a new hair style, I will always be that little loser,the anti-social awkward girl.

I don't know what made me do it but I did, "Hi Darren" I screamed as he passed flawlessly.

Darren Criss, the definition of perfection his dark curly hair and masculine properties made every girl melt. His exotic eyes made you feel warm and loved, when you look into them you could feel his acceptance radiating to you. He had a voice like an angel and when he sang it would be as if you died and the bright lights of heaven were pulling you up. You could tell he was built, I swear I would die if his huge arm and body was wrapped around mines, flesh to flesh, that's what every girl dreams about. I don't have a chance.

"Hi Maddie!" he says with enthusiasm, he gives me a warm and welcoming smile that makes my legs go numb. I didn't know how he knew my name we never talked or even said hi to each other.

The rest of first period was like a blur I was floating all I could think about was him, funny how one thing, one small thing can make your day. I snapped out of it when I heard my name on the loudspeaker.

"Maddie Gonzalez, Please report to the guidance counselors office immediately", startled I packed my books and headed out with everyone whispering behind my back. Was there something they knew that I didn't?

Chapter 2


	2. The Horror in the Unexpected

Chapter 2 The Horror in the Unexpected

As I got into the office everyone was looking at me with sympathy, "There's really no way to say this", Mr. Hoodack said "So I'm just going to come out and rip the band aid off, your mom was killed this mourning."

It took a few moments for this to settle in before the walls started closing in on me, I felt like there was no air for me too breath, as if all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room, it felt as if the whole world was crashing in on me, like the floor was disappearing from under me with no one to catch me on my downward spiral, no solid ground to land on.

The last thing I said to my mom was I hate you. I hate you, three words that keep repeating in my head over and over. The hatred in my voice I talked to her in, all she wanted was to wish me luck and I gave her lip, now that's all I can think of. Her beautiful face and the way it turned into a frown in slow motion, crushed and saddened that her own daughter said those cruel heartless words, not even a hug to say good bye. I know I wont get anymore from her and that's what made everything worse. I couldn't get words to form in a full sentence.

"wha-how-whe-why-who-" I said in what seemed like a foreign language because of my sobbing.

"Apparently she was driving to work about to go on the highway, she was in the clearing it was her light, a drunk driver who got fired from his job ran the light while your mother was in his path. The driver was driving a big pick up truck, as soon as the truck collided into our moms car the side glass shattered, so did windshield, the glass flew into your mothers eyes blinding her, making her loose control of the wheel while tending to her eyes. Spinning out of control she crashed head on into a light pole cutting the car a little bit and banging her head into the steering wheel. The car caught on fire and by the time paramedics arrived she was already dead. And the fire was on her it burned everything...there are no remains of your mother. The driver sends you his condolences and is very sorry, hes being put in jail" Mr. Hoodack explained.

The harshness of his words were like razors cutting into my skin slow and deep feeling the sting of his every word deep down cutting into me. How could he just tell me the news like he didn't even hesitate stabbing me in the heart with a butchers knife. He just took parts of me and stomped them into nothing, my mind was still so slow and yet he was miles and miles ahead of me.

"Maddie I need you to think of anyone we can call to take you, as you don't have anyone to do that today. We don't have anyone else on record" he said while a teacher, Mrs. Smith hugged me.

"Grandparents" I choke out.

I don't know what will happen to me my grandparents never liked my father they never approved of him so when my mom had me they completely shut me out. It was just me, my mom tried convincing them to accept me but nothing shed say would make a difference their mind was set. My dad died of cancer when I was five and my world was flipped then, I was a huge daddies girl. My heart was breaking piece by piece and each of the broken sharp parts were cutting in my stomach making it impossible to get a hold of my breathing.

"We'll call them. After school report here and you'll find out whats going to happen everything's going to be okay You may go back to class" he told me, "take your time"

confused and crying I stumbled out of the office. Go back to class? That's all he could say? My legs were too weak to carry me any further and gave out falling into a corner I cried, the impossible happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whats the matter?" an angelic voice asked "It couldn't be that bad".

"I don't want to talk about it". I sobbed.

"Please I hate to see a pretty girl cry its heart breaking" Darren pushed.

"Its only going to make me cry more please stop" I begged.

"What ever it is you wouldn't want to be going through it alone" he pressed on

"What would you know about alone?" I asked

"I know it sucks to be there and if I was like this I wouldn't want to be" he answered

Finally I gave in "My mother died in a car accident and I just know there's no one to take care of me, I feel so guilty at what I told her. I wont get another kiss or hug, she wont see me again, she'll never be there to comfort me when I had a bad day. When I need help or advice I wont have her to turn to, she wasn't just a mother she was my friend." I revealed breaking down again.

Seeing me break down he pulled me in his arms, though I was still crying I could instantly smell his cologne more than ever I loved it. His eyes were sending comfort to me radiating it, I was locked in his arms in a tight but comforting grip. I felt my heart beating in a rock song, some of my sadness I was holding in went away, I felt safe and calm in his arms our faces were so close to each other if I were to lift mine a little our lips would meet. We just sat there in silence, he didn't have to respond I knew he understood.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I didn't even know you knew my name." I asked letting the curiosity get the best of me.

"Well this morning I saw you and you said hi to me, I saw you a lot last year mostly alone. You are your own person I can tell that much about you, you aren't affected by the people around you and could care less about what people say. I kind of heard you sing before, you were walking home, you seemed like a shy girl so I thought if I went up to you, you would stop and I didn't want that. You were incredible, I just kept thinking I have to get to know you sometime, this morning gave me an excuse to at anytime come to talk to you, when I saw you just now, I saw this was something serious, nobody whose hurt like this should ever be by themselves, and here I am by your side. I want you to know that you can trust me, I want to be there for you Maddie." Darren told softly.

I felt the rush of a million heart beats, Darren, popular Darren, perfect Darren, Masculine dark haired Darren, just said that to me. My face was hot and I knew I was blushing. He made life worth while, he wanted to talk to me, wanted to be my friend which was way better than most girls got, he wanted me to put my faith in him, trust him to talk to him. I forgot about what id been told by Mr. Hoodack and all I could think about right then and there was just me and him everything else disappeared the whole world was gone, me and him were floating. Then I felt guilty and collapsed, how could I be so selfish and think about myself when I had just been told terrible news about my mom.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry more" Darren spoke.

"Its not that" I told

"What is it then?" he asks curious.

"For a second maybe a brief minute I forgot my mom died I feel like I'm being selfish." I reveal once again.

"Listen Maddie your mom wouldn't want you like this would she? She would want you to be strong for her and pull through." he responds

"I guess so" I say.

The warning bell rang telling us there was only five minutes left of class.

"I have to get back to drama class" Darren whispered in my ear "walk with me?"

"Okay" I stutter a little as I got up with him, it was as if I was in a trance he put me in.

After a few moments of silence he says "foster care".

"What about it" I ask

"That's probably where they ll put you, I hear its not that bad, some of them. There's people here in this very school who go to it" he finishes, walking up to the auditorium doors.

"Ill see later after school" I say sniffling, about to walk away, feeling some of my heart falling again.

"Maddie?" The angel calls after.

"Yeah?" I respond curious

"Don't be a stranger, and talk to me" he gives me a warm smile and goes in the doors.


End file.
